


Merton Was Panicked

by SuperPuppies



Series: Merton Was [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: First Time, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Panic, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton's big secret is accidentally reviled. Though Maybe he's not as alone as he thinks. Then again maybe he just shouldn't think so much it might just be getting in the way for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merton Was Panicked

**Author's Note:**

> A slash fic about two boys from one of my favorite childhood shows Big Wolf on Campus.  
> This takes place once both boys are in collage and roommates. They still fight off evil and all that to. There are some dark moments in this as well so, you know you've been warned. there is some gussing that happens as well but hey it is what it is so. This is rather long and I am sorry for that and the fact that it kind of just ends. Merton just didn't want to end I needed it to end. please dear god, end, you were meant to be a short story.  
> Please folks remember I really do try to fix any spelling mistakes I have but I have dyslexia and don't always see them. If their are any let me know and I will do my best to correct them. first uploaded to my devantart on 02/06/2013

Merton was panicked (not that this was unusual, panic was pretty much a daily experience for him but this was a different kind of panic.) Sure this week’s mythological baddie was involved but they weren’t why he was panicked. The reason for that was Tommy and what Tommy, well really because he had just popped a trouser tent because of Tommy. He peaks over the top of the stack of boxes he’s hiding behind. Tommy’s still giving them his wolfy charm, so Merton slides back down into his hiding place. He needs a moment to decipher where everything went wrong.  
The whole thing had started just after mythological studies, okay so that’s not true the whole Tommy thing that had started ages ago but this particular issue started after class. Merton was walking out of class when Jack pulled him aside. Fallowing Jack into an empty classroom he was thinking that Jack just wanted to barrow his notes. He was pretty sure he was the only one who paid any attention in that class. Just as he was turning back to Jack, who had held the door, something hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.  
When he came to again he was strapped to a table in a dimly lit cellar, wearing nothing but his boxers. With a sigh he really had to wonder what it was with the mythological baddies and the removal of his clothes. Did they all get together and make some weird rule, ‘When kidnapping Merton J Dingle, you must remove all none essential clothing.’ He could hear people scuffling about out in the hallway so he turned to the door. Two robbed people wondered in carrying a verity of items. Their faces are hidden behind emotionless brass impala mask made in a Norse style. They begin setting the items on the table around him. A bowl by his feet, a verity of candles circling around him, two large leather bound books one on each side of him and lastly a long silver dagger just above his head. Despite the obvious fact that he is now awake the two ignore him.  
Merton opened his mouth to ask where he was if nothing ells, only to choke on his own extremely dry throat. Coughing and hacking he watches them walk out the door closing it behind them. The dim light the only thing he recognizes gives no quarry about his wellbeing as his coughing stops. Settling back on the table one word escapes his still dry lips. “Tommy” defense mechanisms kick in and he quickly tries to cover the softness of his voice so he continues stumbling over himself. “Where are you? You better be here soon, this table is really uncomfortable.” He turns his head to the right trying to hid the slight blush spreading across his checks, looking at the black leather bound book.  
Merton groans as he blinks awake again. Glancing around the still dim room he tries to find what woke him. Something heavy slams ageist one of the hallway walls, the sound makes Merton jump. An angry howl rips through the building sending shivers of anticipation dancing down his spine. A seconded howl and the door bursts open as twelve robed figures fumble into the room and circle around him. One picks up the dagger and stands at the ready by his head. Merton swallows against the lump of fear that settled in his chest as the glistening blade gets ever closer to his farther paling skin. Another hooded figure is tossed through the door way fallowed by an angry, wolfed out Tommy. Merton’s heart gives a leap of joy only to sink back when the blade presses firmly against his throat, he let out a little squeak. Tommy’s head whipped toward Merton taking in the seen before lunging at them, landing in a crouch over Merton, snarling at the hooded figure. It was in that moment with Tommy perched over him that Merton realized that Tommy was also in nothing more than his boxers, and they were a lovely shade of red.  
Tommy ripped through the straps over Merton’s chest, the hooded figure with the dagger swings it a Tommy, who ducked away pulling Merton along with him ageist his chest to protect him. The sudden chest to chest contact startled Merton though not as much as how he lost control of his nether regions. A blush heavily stains his cheeks and chest. Just as fast as it happened it was over, Tommy let go of him and was after their captors. Merton shakily released the rest of the breath he had stopped at the contact as he unhooked the last of the restraints. Then sliding off the table he scurried off to his current hiding place.  
The places he and Tommy had made skin to skin contact still tingled and the sudden rush of thoughts he had kept hidden came the forefront of his mind and it was just a bit over powering. So much so that he could feel the rough pads and sharp claws running up over his back. His heart beat doubled and his eyes fluttered closed despite himself. In his mind Tommy’s hands were sliding over him, memorizing all the plains of his chest. A hand weaves into his hair and gently pulling his head back reveling his neck. He lets out a little gasp of plusher reviling in the power of his own imagination. He was so lost in his mind that he failed to notice the man coming up behind him until he was yanked up into a head lock.  
His eyes fly open startled, his blush deepens at being so unguarded along with the fact that now he had no way of covering his apparent excitement. Tommy’s chest ripples as he throws the last of the hooded minions he had been fighting. His eyes snap onto the man holding a very squirmy Merton and snarls at the man. “Let him go!” A growl grows through the words. The man pulls Merton closer to himself, Merton doses a strange little dance attempting to hid his lower body while still keeping as much distance between him and the man but also not so keen on being right next to Tommy right now.  
As Merton danced around Tommy caught a wif of arousal. This wasn’t the first time he’d caught it tonight, the first had been when he pulled Merton ageist his chest, but this was much stronger. “Don’t make me say it again. Let him go.” The man pulls Merton tighter ageist himself. A growl rumbles in Tommy’s chest, before he can think about it he closes the distance between them and has the man dangling in the air by his throat. Merton wiggles free as the man tries to find some footing. Tommy throws the man into the wall knocking him out. Turning back he finds that Merton has already wondered off and bunkered down in a safe corner. With a sigh Tommy fallows after him.  
“Merton? You all right little buddy?”  
Merton is crouched down on the floor arms wrapped around his knees. “Mhm” he mumbles unconvincing. Tommy sighs to himself again and tries to ignore the radiating sent of arousal poring off of Merton. Placing his hand on Merton’s back in an attempt to coax him back to standing, but the moment his hand touches Merton the sent doubles and Merton flinches into the touch. Merton fails to bite back a moan in time and his face turns an even deeper shade of red as he prays that Tommy didn’t hear him, though he knows it a futile hope. Tommy’s cheeks flush at the sound.  
“Umm, Merton” Tommy swallows. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah” Merton squeaks but doesn’t move. Tommy swallows again fighting not to let his voice deepen or let his hands run over the porcelain skin.  
“Can you stand?” Tommy grimaces at how husky his voice sounds.  
“Yeah”  
“Then we should go” Tommy glances around the room.  
“Um, can you give me a minute?” Merton squeaks out nervously.  
“Sure… are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah, just need a minute.” Merton silently wills his erection down but to no avail. With the fear that if he takes any longer Tommy will touch him again he gives up. Pushing away the thought that he actually wants that, he takes a deep breath and stands, hands in front of his groin. Slowly he turns toward Tommy with his head down. Tommy looks at the sunken in shadow of his best friend. He would normally wonder why Merton was acting so odd if it weren’t for the sent that was still pouring off him in waves.  
As they walk through the hall Tommy is vexed by the familiarity of the sent pouring out of his friend. While it is apparent what the sent is he swore that he had smelt it a hundred times before. He peels through his mind trying to find how he knows it. Opening the door to one of the smaller rooms they find their clothes just tossed onto a coach. Tommy picks up Merton’s pants to through them to him when it just clicks. That sent has almost always been there as a part of Merton’s natural smell.  
“Um… those are mine. I don’t think they’ll fit you big guy.” Merton chuckles nervously glancing up at Tommy from under his lashes, a hand out to take the pants in question. He looks so scared, sad, sorry, adorable, sweet and with just the right amount of cute. Tommy can’t stop the words or the way his voice drops.  
“How long have you wanted me like this?” Tommy asks looking at Merton who froze for a second before scurrying backward eyes wide.  
“Wh.. what! I … I. What! What are you talking about?!” A deep crimson takes over his face and chest replacing the fading redness all together. Tommy advances on him.  
“I can smell it all over you. It seemed familiar so I started thinking about it and I’m pretty sure it’s always been a part of your sent. So how long.” He leans over Merton who curls in on himself protectively.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Merton’s voice is quite and sounds almost like a startled gasp, not nearly as believable as he wants.  
“Are you saying it’s being tied up, that does this to you?” he puts his hands against the wall one on either side of Merton’s head and leans in. Merton’s head pops up with a desperately defiant.  
“No!” He stops short, realizing how close Tommy is, the blush darkens on his cheeks. Tommy smirks at him knowingly before leaning in to nuzzle at his neck.  
“I didn’t think so.” He whispers into Merton’s ear. At the first brush of Tommy’s nose the sent nearly doubled in strength.  
“Tommy” Merton squeaks.  
“Yeah” Tommy plants small kisses up Merton’s neck behind his ear.  
“Wh… what are you doing?” Tommy’s breathe runs across Merton’s neck sending little shivers of anticipation up and down his skin. Tommy gently drops his right hand to Merton’s side; Merton jumps slightly at the touch but aches into it as Tommy begins to stroke up his side. Tommy mimics the movement with his left hand and with no resistance from Merton he begins exploring his chest. Merton’s mussels come as no surprise to Tommy, they’ve been through enough battles together to know he’s got them, what does surprise him is just how sensitive Merton’s chest is. With almost every stroke of his claws Merton mews and whimpers.  
Merton grabs Tommy’s shoulders as he lifts his eyes to meet Tommy’s whimpering his name. His fear of being discovered is still there but the desperate need for more contact driving him forward. Tommy smiles as he steps against Merton bringing a knee in-between his legs nudging upward slightly. Merton’s eyes flutter as an “Nhn” falls from his lips. Merton wraps his arms around Tommy’s neck as he rocks against his knee.  
“How long Merton?”  
Merton nuzzles into Tommy’s neck and whispers. “Middle School.” He tightens his hold on Tommy. Tommy’s hands still for just a moment, he hadn’t been quite ready for that answer. They weren’t even friends in middle school, so how could. Merton’s grip slacks with a dejected sigh as he begins to pull away with a quite. “I’m sorry.” He’s nearly out of Tommy’s grasp when Tommy lifts his knee causing Merton to freeze with a gasp. Tommy cups Merton’s chin in his paws. “Tommy, wh…” Tommy pulls him into a long deep kiss, Merton stills at the initial contact, and then moans into the deepening movements. Separating Tommy pants out.  
“We really should go.”  
Merton’s eyes are dilated as he stairs wide eyed and gasping for breath. “okay” Tommy steps away from him, letting the skin to skin contact linger as long as he can before picking up Merton’s pants from the floor and handing them to Merton. He then set to dressing himself.  
The journey back to their apartment was faster than usual, as soon as they were dressed and outside Tommy had tossed Merton over his shoulder and ran straight home. Merton supposed that made some scene, Tommy still hadn’t dewolfed and just walking home probably wasn’t a good idea and with him not having access to the hearse right now they really didn’t have much of a choice. He would have to remember to leave early tomorrow so he could get it. Tommy put him down in the bushes next to their apartment and let him walk over and unlock the front door. Once it’s open Tommy bolts past him, Merton shuts and locks the door behind them. Turning toward his room he lets out a quite. “Night” he’s not even through his door when his pinned against the far wall, Tommy’s face buried in his neck.  
“We weren’t done.” Tommy growls, Merton wiggles against him.  
“Tommy what…” Tommy silences him with another deep kiss, sliding his clawed hands under Merton’s shirt coaxing it up and over his head. Merton pulls away gasping. “Tommy why…”  
“You should have said something sooner.” Tommy says gazing into the storm gray eyes, as he runs his claws through the mess of black spikes, Merton mews at the touch.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Tommy smiles up at him. That’s all the encouragement Merton needs, he grabs Tommy’s shirt and pulls him in for another kiss, he pulls Tommy’s shirt over his head and runs his hands over Tommy’s chest in a state of awe. Tommy’s hands slide down Merton’s sides catching on his waist band, Tommy slides his claws back and forth hooked inside the waistband before popping the button open. Merton toes off his shoes as Tommy eases his pants down his thighs all the while planting small kisses on his chest. Tommy’s fingers circle around Merton’s knees and up his inner thighs sending shivers through Merton’s body. At long last he palms Merton’s throbbing member, reviling in the gasps he pulls from him and the sheer warmth it produces.  
“Tommy” Merton lulls his head back against the wall.  
“Yeah?”  
“More”  
“More what?” Tommy leans in, Merton threads his fingers into Tommy’s hair.  
“You, I need more of you.” Tommy smiles darkly.He drops to his knees and nuzzles into Merton’s black boxers. Merton squeaks in surprise as Tommy inhales as much of his sent as he can.  
Tommy slowly pulls Merton’s boxers down and stares in awe at the health six or seven inches that stand proud before him. Licking his lips he scoots forward taking the length into his hands, he licks the head, tasting it before swirling his tongue around the head and easing down on the shaft.  
Tommy moves almost painfully slow easing down the shaft inch by glorious inch. Merton watches in a state of pure disbelief, it’s better than he’s ever dreamed. In every one of the many years’ worth of dreams he had been the one ecstatically surviving Tommy, but now to have Tommy on his knees before him it was almost too much. Merton shivers as Tommy’s sharp K9s slide against his sensitive cock.  
Tommy bobs on Merton’s cock lavishing it as if it were his favorite popsicle. The sounds that escape Merton egging him on, along with the slight tugs on his hair, Merton is trembling trying to prolong the experience.  
“Tommy, I’m…I can’t… oh god! I’m coming” Merton’s grip tightens in Tommy’s hair as he doubles over gasping as he shoots down Tommy’s throat. Tommy swallows around him as he continues shooting, sucking him dry before licking him clean. Pulling away he keeps his grip on Merton’s hips to keep him stable. Tommy stands and pulls Merton into another kiss, letting Him taste himself. Pulling Merton tight to his chest, he cups Merton’s ass and kneads the cheeks. Merton mews contentedly at the touch while bringing his right hand down to cup the bulge still trapped in Tommy’s jeans. Tommy growls low in his throat, it’s not threatening but fueled by desire. Tommy lifts Merton, his pants and underwear finally hitting the floor, and cares him over to the king sized bed in the corner.  
Dropping Merton onto the black silk sheets rather unceremoniously, Tommy undoes his pants and quickly removes the last of his clothing. Tommy palms a small bottle of lubricant from his jean pockets that he had pocketed from his room earlier. He crawls over Merton, who stares at him still in a state of disbelief. Tommy pulls him into another kiss as he settles his weight onto Merton.  
Contrary to what Merton thought Tommy’s fur doesn’t feel weird or scratchy against his nakedness, in fact it’s very soft and cuddly and very very warm. He could almost fall asleep curled up in it if it weren’t for the hardness pressing into his hip.  
Tommy moves down Merton’s body leaving trails of little kisses and nibbles in his wake. Nudging Merton’s legs farther apart, he’s struck by a problem. He runs his claw gently up and down Merton’s inner thigh as he thinks through possible solutions. “Merton, I need your help.” Merton scrunches his face in confusion at the oddly shy tone in Tommy’s voice, shifting up on to his elbows to get a better look at Tommy.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Tommy raises his hands up in to viewing range, Merton looks at them then his face then back to his hands.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy says glancing away from him. Merton’s eyes lock on to the sharp tips of Tommy’s claws and mentally head palms himself, he should have thought of that.  
“Oh, yeah those are kind of a problem.” He sits up, biting his bottom lip. “I can handle it. Umm just give me a minuet.” Tommy backed away giving him room to move around, as Merton shifted up onto his knees the bottle of lube bumps against him. He tentatively picks it up and looks at it resting in his palm for a few seconds. Scooting closer to Tommy he rest his forehead against Tommy’s. “Umm, do you think I could get a little distraction?”  
Tommy smirks and kisses him. Merton pops the cap on the bottle and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers, snapping the cap closed again as he leans farther into the kiss. Bringing his hands around to his entrance Merton begins massaging the ring of mussel. He moans into Tommy’s mouth as the first finger enters him. Tommy dances his claws over Merton’s chest. Merton gasps at the sensations, breaking the kiss, arching his back into the claws, lolling his head back reviling his neck. Tommy takes to the offered neck with gusto, nipping and kissing. Suckling on Merton’s Adams apple he smiles around the vibrations of Merton’s groan as he adds a second finger.  
“Moan for me again” Tommy licks into Merton’s ear as he guides Merton’s free hand to his acing hardness. As Merton wraps his fingers around Tommy he can’t stop the shivers that run through his body. A second Moan tumbles from him as he lets his head fall to Tommy’s shoulder.  
Merton moans and pants, arching and rocking against his own fingers. Lifting his head from Tommy’s shoulder he whimpers into his ear. “Tommy… I’m” nuzzles into his neck “ready”  
Tommy smiles at the apparent difficulty Merton is having with removing his own fingers. Once Merton finally manages to remove them, Tommy has him flipped onto his back, pinned to the mattress. Tommy settles between Merton’s thighs taking a moment to line himself up properly before sliding in.  
Merton bights his bottom lip as Tommy enters him. Tommy is larger than he had gauged but not so much that is really hurts, it’s more of a slight burn as his mussels protest the intrusion. Tommy stills with a groan once fully sheathed, giving Merton a moment to fully adjust to his size as well as to let himself revile in Merton’s warmth. Tommy strokes a clawed finger over Merton’s cheek, then leans down and plants small kisses against the seam of his worrying lips. “Let me in Merton” Tommy soothes. Merton hesitates, his eyes closes as he tries to will the burn away. “Merton?” Merton doesn’t answer keeping his eyes closed and focusing on getting his body to listen to him. Tommy runs his hands through Merton’s hair concerned. “ Merton, we don’t have to do this.” Tommy whispers into his ear with a soft kiss. “Just tell me if that’s what you want.” Tommy brushes his fingers through Merton’s hair again hoping to get some response but Merton’s eyes remain closed, his bottom lip between his teeth. Tommy sighs as he lifts himself on to his elbows with every intent to exist Merton and let him rest. He had rushed this, if the smell of fear and pain where anything to go off of. As he pulled out just slightly the smell doubled and Merton’s eyes snap open his hands fly up to tangle in to Tommy’s hair and pull him back down into a fierce kiss. The two separate with gasping pants.  
“I’m okay now.” Merton says, his voice tinted with fear as he presses their foreheads together. Tommy strokes Merton’s hair.  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to”  
“I’m sure!” Merton clings tighter to him. The scent of fear grows stronger.  
“Merton”  
“I’m sure!” Merton tightens his grip and rocks against him. “Please”  
Tommy moans into his hair at the movement, and then rolls his hips ever so slightly. Merton hums pleasantly against Tommy’s neck. The scent is still radiating from him but it has lessened slightly. “All right. But if something’s wrong you have to tell me and we’ll stop. Got it?”  
Merton nods against his neck, but keeps his arms tightly wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy rubs soothing circles into Merton’s chest and he begins building a slow steady rhythm.  
“God, you’re so tight” Tommy groans against Merton’s color bone.  
“Move” Merton whimpers.  
“I am” Tommy teases, the scent of fear now over powered by arousal once again.  
“Please” Tommy smirks as he picks up the pace.  
Merton’s nails dig into Tommy’s shoulders partly from pleasure but egged on by the thoughts now nagging at his mind. What if once this is over everything is over? What if Tommy throws him out? Where will he go? What if Tommy doesn’t throw him out but tells him this can never happen again? Could he live with that? Could he pretend it never happened? Tommy hits something inside him that has him arching and screaming. No, he couldn’t pretend, he would need more, he does need more. He would let Tommy locking away from the world use him as he pleased in secret, just as long as Tommy would, would keep giving him this. Could he really do that? Give up his life to replace it with one that revolved completely around Tommy? Who was he kidding his life already did revolve around Tommy how would that change? Would it? God it would be freeing to think of nothing but Tommy always Tommy and how to please him. But what if he offered and Tommy said no? How would he survive? He certainly couldn’t stay in the same apartment let alone school he would have to leave. Leave! Lose everything just because he couldn’t keep his damn libido in check today! Merton tightens his hold on Tommy.  
Tommy buries his face in to Merton’s neck nuzzling into the soft pale skin. This is far better than he had ever thought. Not that he had thought about it… that much…no more that hypothetically. In all truth Merton had made several appearances in late night masturbation sessions which had severed to confuse Tommy into silences more than anything. There’s only one thing about this that’s bothering him, Merton is to quite. It probably the quietest he’s seen Merton, not that he’s silent but he had always though Merton would be more of a noisy lover. He hadn’t giving it a great deal of thought but the cute little red head in the library he had offered to help set up a date for had asked him once he had agreed that Merton seemed like a noise maker. That of course influenced late night Merton so that now he wanted nothing more than to have a screaming bagging real Merton beneath him. So he picks up the pace and kisses Merton’s neck, his hands etching his clam into Merton’s chest. Trying everything he can think of to pull some sound out of him.  
“Tommy!” Merton arches into Tommy his nails digging into Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy licks around the shell of Merton’s ear causing him to mew and rub himself into Tommy’s chest. Little whimpers work their way out of Merton to settle in Tommy’s hair. A smile spreads across Tommy’s lips. He nips carefully back down Merton’s neck and forces down the urge to clamp his mouth down on Merton pale malleable skin feel it bend and break filling his mouth with warm pure Merton, his eyes roll back in his skull just at the thought. God, how good would that be? To have Merton coursing through him. It would be perfection complete and udder perfection. He growls a low guttural sound, Merton whimpers again in response. No, god, as much as it would be, he couldn’t. It would hurt Merton, can’t hurt Merton anything but that. Have to stake his claim on Merton and believe that will be enough.  
Merton arches, his blunt nails braking skin as he spills himself between them. Tommy gasp as Merton’s muscles clamp down around him. It’s the final push, he howls emptying into Merton. His eyes flare golden then revert to their natural brown as his fur begins reseeding, the base of his cock engorging and expanding locking itself with in Merton.  
Merton groans satisfied as he falls back on to the mattress his arms sliding across Tommy’s shoulders, down his arms before flopping lifeless on to the bed. His chest heaving as breathing slowing returns. His eyes are still glazed over as Tommy shifts to a sitting position above him, pulling back to get off of him. Merton moans painfully. Tommy shifts uncomfortably, confuse on why he can’t seem to remove himself. “Stop” Merton mumbles placing and hand on Tommy’s arm.  
“What the hell is going on?” Tommy shifts again.  
“Stop moving.” Merton pulls himself up on to Tommy’s lap with a groan. Tommy stills hearing the pain in Merton’s voice.  
“What’s happening?” Tommy wraps an arm around his waist to stabilize him.  
“It’s okay. I thought you might have this.” Merton drops his head on to Tommy’s shoulder, exhausted.  
“Have what?” Tommy doesn’t hide the nervousness taking a hold of him.  
“It’s called a wolves knot. It’ll go down in a few minutes.”  
“A few Minutes!” Merton only mumbles a confirmation. Tommy turns to him to ask for a better explanation only to find him nearly asleep. Carefully he lowers them both to the bed and pulls a blanket over them. He’ll get Merton to explain it later. Merton’s arms tighten around Tommy’s neck and Tommy feels the pull of sleep.  
Tommy’s nearly asleep when he feels his penis finally revert to its normal size, so he takes the last of his energy to gently slip out of Merton, then fall back on top of him. “Tommmmy” Tommy opens his eyes at the bleary sound of his name, Merton is still muttering against his neck. “dommm…. Mam… me leav…” he nuzzles into Tommy as Tommy stares down at him unsure if he really heard that but he can’t ask now Merton wasn’t really awake when he said it and he certainly isn’t awake now. Tommy lies back down and pulls Merton closer into him.  
“Never gonna happen little buddy.” Tommy smiles into Merton’s hair and closes his eyes.  
=======  
A loud knocking pulls Tommy out of sleep then slowly away from Merton. Walking to the door Tommy trips over his boxers, after looking at the offending clothing for a moment he reaches down and pulls them on. Tommy opens the door his eyes squinting at the shape of his friend Gleb. “Gleb, What’s up?”  
“What’s up? Where were you man?”  
“What are you talking about?” Tommy rubs at his eyes.  
“You missed the morning run then practice, coach is pissed.”  
“What? What times is it?”  
“Eight thirty”  
“Shit!”  
~  
Merton rolls into Tommy’s warm spot as Tommy leaves the room, lulling back to sleep once again surrounded by him. He can hear Tommy’s voice but isn’t awake enough to really understand what he’s saying.  
“Shit!”  
Merton’s head pops up suddenly aware, Tommy’s gone and talking to someone and upset. Oh god, he remembers and he regrets. Merton curls into the fetal position.  
~  
“You have a rough night.” Gleb smirks at Tommy, giving him a thorough once over. After a moment Tommy smirks then smiles back.  
“Yeah, you could say that. Listen I’ll tell you about it later, see you in class.”  
“I’m surprised that brain head roommate of yours didn’t wake you. But I guess he just left you.” Tommy looks at him confused. “Car’s not here.” Tommy peeks out past him.  
“Must have. Thanks man, see you in class.” Tommy smiles closing the door.  
“All right” Gleb chuckles heading back to his car.  
Tommy hit the shower and redressed before going back into Merton’s room in search of the keys to the hearse. He dug through the top of Merton’s desk, his discarded pants and came up empty so finally he turned to what he thought was a sleeping Merton. Merton had cocooned himself into the blanket in a tight fetal position. Tommy stepped toward him and stepped on the keys, biting back as swear he picked them up and headed for the door. Closing the door Tommy smiles and whispers. “Get some rest, little buddy.”  
Merton heard the front door close and let out the sobs he’d been holding down. The sobs rip from Merton with such force that his entire body shakes. God it’s over, everything is over. Tommy remembers and he regrets. What if he tells his friends Merton made a pass at him? What if they all come after him? Would Tommy do that to him or would he keep it to himself.  
Merton lay crying for little more than an hour before finally pulling himself out of bed with the thought that he should at least take a shower. As the water pulsates against his sore muscles he sinks to the bottom of the tube tears flowing once again. Merton falls asleep under the onslaught of warm water and hope drowning tears.  
Tommy pulls the hearse into the apartment complex and parks in front of their door and smiles up at Merton’s window. Walking into the house he can hear the shower running. When fifteen minutes later the shower is still running he knocks on the door. Merton doesn’t answer. Tommy calls out to him but still Merton doesn’t answer. Concern has him pushing open the door. The curtain is pulled closed but tommy can see blob of black hair pressed against the curtain. Tommy calls out to him again but still gets no responses. Pulling back the curtain he finds the curled up form tinted blue by the now cold water but there appears to be nothing ells wrong with him. Tommy turns off the water and lifts Merton out of the tube to dry him.  
Tommy starts with Merton’s hair then moves down and across his chest rubbing a bit more then necessary in hopes of forcing some warmth back in the slender frame. With Merton finally dry and his own shirt now very wet he peels off the damp cloth, scoops up the less blue boy and carries him back to bed. He settles in the center of the bed with Merton on his lap and the comforter pulled up around them. Merton’s breathing is slow but steady which helps dial down Tommy’ concern just a bit, though Merton’s eyes are red and swollen from heavy crying. Tommy rubs Merton’s arms warming him.  
As Merton’s shivers subside Tommy runs a finger over the red swollenness around his eyes. Concerned as to what has caused Merton so much pain. With a sigh he runs his fingers into Merton’s hair. “What happened, baby? What happened?” He pulls Merton into a tight hug. They remain this way until Tommy falls back onto the bed in a light sleep.  
=========  
Merton wakes warm, naked and trapped, trapped is not good, his eyes open with a flailing of arms in an attempt to fight off his captor, since Tommy wont be coming for him anymore. Wait, he’s in his own room. Some one is attacking him in his own room! He flails harder against the arms incasing him.  
“Ow! What’s going on?” Tommy sits up wolfing out fearing himself under attack. Merton stops dead in his tracks as he feels the fur sprout up all over the body and arms around him. Finally taking a moment to actually look at who was holding him, Tommy’s concerned face stares back at him.  
“Tommy” Merton quickly glances away and pulls his arms back to himself. He’s sitting on a very furry very naked Tommy whom he just hit several times and dear God he wants nothing more then to ponce on again but Tommy doesn’t want him like that. He left earlier, but why is he back and naked, naked! That’s not right is it?  
“Merton?” Merton doesn’t respond. Tommy scans the room and finds no threat, but something must have happened other wise why did he wake up to a punch in the face? Merton slides off of his lap and heads for the closet avoiding looking at Tommy. Tommy jumped up and fallowed him. “Merton?” Merton just stays quite. “Merton!? Look at me.” Tommy grabs Merton’s hand and spins him around, Merton stumbles backward against the closet door but still keep his eyes down. “Merton are you”  
“Don’t make me leave.”  
“What?”  
“Please, I’ll do anything, you can do anything you want to me just please don’t make me leave.”  
“What are you talking about?!”  
“I’ll do anything, you can use me as a stress relies, you can beat me I won’t stop you, I won’t complain, I just need you to keep …keep me.” Merton glances up at Tommy, who is staring down at him dumfounded by the words pouring out of him. “But if you can’t do that I understand.” Tommy is still floundering to understand what Merton is offering but more importantly why he’s offering it. Merton looks back down to the floor. “I can be out by the end of the week.”  
“What?! Wait. Why? What’s going on? Why would you leave?” Merton continues looking at the floor. “Merton, why would I hurt you?” Merton sinks against the wall. “Why would you let me? Merton… Answer me.” Merton bites his bottom lip but doesn’t look at Tommy. “Well you at least look at me?” Merton slowly tilts his head up toward Tommy, Tommy slides his hands up to cup his chin, merton’s eyes remain down cast.  
“Because you don’t love me”  
“since when?!”  
“Not the way I love you”  
“that’s not true and eve if it were why would that mean you would let me hurt you? Merton I need you to explain this to me.”  
Merton looks up at him with tear filled eyes. “You could do anything, just as long as you don’t tell me I have to leave and you don’t stop touching me.”  
“I would”  
“I can’t stay near you and not be able to touch you again. Please just tell me if you accept my offer or not.”  
“MERTON!” Merton jumps with a squeak. “I love you. I Love you, I never want to hurt you I never want you to let me hurt you, I wont let you leave, not now, because I love you.” Merton eyes widen slowly as he listens to Tommy. “Now will you do me a favor and tell me why I found you collapsed on the tube floor with tear swollen eyes.” Tommy rubes his thumbs over Merton’s cheeks and smiles at the blush creeping across his face. Merton glances away from him as he stumbles quietly over his explanation.  
“I thought you didn’t want me, why would you? No one ever does. And that you’d make me leave because I made you f-fuck me.”  
“You didn’t make me do anything and I certainly didn’t Fuck you” Tommy forces Merton to look him in the eye again. “I made love to you and I would love to be allowed to do it again.”  
“Yes” Merton reaches out and grips Tommy’s arm.  
“But before that I need to know that you understand that I want to because I love you, not because I can’t get any from someone ells, you are not a replacement.” Merton stares into Tommy’s eyes scared by the fierce emotion in burning in his eyes.  
“You … you love me. … why?”  
“Because you’re amazing” Tommy pulls Merton in a lingering tender kiss.

End.


End file.
